Lamp on Head
by Hotpockets19
Summary: An alternative twist on a popular porn video. This time, everyone is fucked.


"Oh fuck, she's coming. Quick, you need to hide!" A female voice exclaimed in a panicked tone.

A dark skinned man wearing jeans and a white t-shirt stood up from the couch. He pondered where to go, the room was quite bare, and painted a very bland white. He saw the simple lamp next to the couch. He took it off, and planted it on his own head and stood as still as he could.

Click, click, click, click.

The sound of heels grew louder as they clicked along the hardwood floor.

"Hey, honey, can I borrow your car? I'm going out and my car looks more like an.. old lady's car." The older lady walked into the room and began speaking to the scantily dressed redheaded girl that had been there with the dark skinned man beforehand.

"Sure, go ahead." The soft rattling of keys could be heard as they were transfered from one girl to the other.

"Hold on a minute.. What's up with this lamp?" The older lady asked suspiciously.

"It's.. my lamp. It's always been there." The redheaded girl replied a bit anxiously.

"Turn it on, I don't trust you." The older woman demanded with intrigue. The redhead girl walked over to it, pulled on the man's arm, and nothing happened.

"... Must be broken." The redhead commented. "I'll get an electrician to fix it some day." She said with nervous laughter.

"Okay, well, I'll be back later." The woman responded as she began to exit the room. The redhead breathed a sigh of relief as they were finally alone again. She couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Cut! Cut!" A man walked out from behind the counter. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a black shirt. "Please, try your hardest not to laugh. Let's try this again.." He requested in disappointment. 

After roughly an hour of reshoots they were ready to move on to the next scene. Everyone was starting to get really tired.

"Hey Isiah, I'm impressed you've been able to stand so still for long with that lampshade. You need a bathroom break or something bro?" asked the producer. "Isiah?" he asked, his tone grew a bit more concerned. He walked over to him and went to take the lampshade off. He pulled and it would not move. "What the fuck..? Are you stuck?" asked the producer in confusion and frustration. He slipped his underneath the lampshade. Yet a hand did not reappear from behind the lampshade, but was replaced by the dripping of blood. The manager screamed in intense pain. His hand was gone in an instant. It seemed to be consumed by the lampshade. The mood of the room went from a bored, slightly humorous mood to a totally dark and mortified room.

"Holy shit!" Screamed a production assistant. Most ran out of the room. They couldn't fathom what had just happened. The redhead actress used the sheet on the couch to wrap up his wound. It was bleeding profusely it wasn't making too much of a difference as it was quickly completely crimson. His hand had been sliced clean off and there was no trace of it.

"W-Why did you do that.. H-How? This was supposed to be some comedy porno. You're supposed to be Nigga Lamp. How did you even..? Take this stupid ass lampshade off your head!" She yelled at him in anguish and horror. Yet he was unresponsive. It was pointless. He stood unmoving. She was terrified. His presence was ominious. He didn't seem responsive, it was like the lampshade consumed him. She was curious to see if his head was still on underneath.. but she feared the gruesome sight she might see if his head truly was gone. She saw what happened to the producers hand, she didn't want to see anymore. She took the producer's remaining hand and followed the rest of the cast outside.

The older lady from before was standing at the door, she was incredibly concerned she heard the screams and everyone exit the room. "Chloe, what's going on?!" She demanded. The producer was too dazed to speak, he could hardly even move his feet.

"There's no time to talk, we have to leave!" exclaimed Chloe was she led the the two to the front door. They opened it and there he stood. The older lady didn't react, Chloe screamed in fear. How did he get there so fast..? The producer collapsed, likely due to the shock of seeing the man who took his arm there once again. There was a trail of blood following the path they just took on the left. They opted instead to go up the stairs to the right. They locked the door behind them.

"Chloe, why are we running, what happened, is the producer okay?" asked the older lady, she was clearly very confused and grasping for answers. Chloe panted, she felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. "I'm going to go see the producer, I need to check if he's okay. I need to get paid after all." said the older lady.

"No, don't go!" yelled a desperate Chloe.

"I'm going, I can't just leave him there, he was clearly hurt!" said the lady as she closed the door behind her. Chloe locked the door and held her ear to the wood. Minutes passed. She should've seen it was a lost cause and hurried back by now. Yet she didn't. The seed of paranoia lurked in her mind. She didn't want to see anyone else become a victim. She had no emotional attachment to this woman, but she at the very least wanted to minimize the pain and damage. She opened the door and looked both ways. Nothing.

Silence filled the house. She crept down the stairs. The producer was missing. The only thing that remained was a pool of blood. It looked larger than it did before. The stench of blood was strong. She resisted the urge to puke, and noticed the front door was closed. She was scared of what would happen if she tried to open it again, so she walked to the kitchen. There should've been a few steps and the side door. She turned the corner and inches away stood Nigga Lamp. She screamed and fell backwards. It was on the ground she noticed her set of keys on the floor. The keys she gave to the other woman earlier. Blood stained the steps. Olivia must have tried to leave her from the side door. She would have been mad to be left behind if it wasn't so gruesome.

"What did you do to Olivia?!" She yelled at him. She scrambled backwards on her ass. He didn't move a muscle. She didn't even notice his body breathing. Perhaps it was all in her head from watching so many scary movies, but she could've sworn he must've been dead. His body wasn't reacting to anything. She took this opportunity to run to the front door. She knew where he was, she was free to go. She turned around, headed to the front door, swung it open as hard and fast as she could. To her dismay there he stood. Nigga Lamp was right before her eyes yet again. She was speechless. She ran back upstairs hoping that Olivia would be waiting for her there. She closed the door and searched the room. There was no sign of Olivia. She knew where she had went. There was no producer, no Olivia, no Isiah. It was just her.. and Nigga Lamp. She locked the door and sat against it. There she would stay. An hour passed which turned to two, which turned to six. She looked under the door and she could see red shoes. She could tell they weren't red before. Her stomach dropped. Nigga Lamp was waiting for her once again. Nigga Lamp would be patient. She cried into her arms. Was there really no escape from Nigga Lamp? Would she be tormented and trapped in this room forever..?


End file.
